


Потерянное дитя

by Ledenika



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Pink-haired Ikuko, Sailor Moon Manga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: The lost child. Manga! Chibiusa first time in the past.Манга! Чибиуса впервые попала в прошлое.





	Потерянное дитя

Девочка, которую домашние звали Маленькой Леди, а чужие — принцессой, летела сквозь серый туман. Если она всё сделала правильно, ключ приведёт её к Серебряному Кристаллу двадцатого века. Насколько девочка помнила папины рассказы, он потерялся, и Сейлор Мун искала его. «Но я найду раньше, потому что у меня есть образец. Я вылечу маму, а потом подкину Серебряный Кристалл обратно, ведь Сейлор Мун он тоже очень нужен, чтобы победить злодеев и спасти мир», — думала девочка, вися на ключе.  
Ключ перестал тянуть её вперёд, и она поняла, что падает. «Ой», — только и успела подумать девочка, прежде чем под попой оказалось что-то твёрдое, а под руками — достаточно мягкое, чтобы вцепиться. Мир заслонили чьи-то синие глаза, и падение продолжилось. Стукнувшись коленками о землю, девочка наконец смогла отстраниться. Парень, за которого она держалась, показался ей смутно знакомым, но у неё не было времени вспоминать. Сзади сердито кричала девушка, на которую она упала. Раз девочка упала сюда, значит, её цель здесь, у этих людей. Казалось логичным, что Серебряный Кристалл окажется у девушки.  
— Ты кто такая? — кричала девушка.  
— Я — Усаги! — ответила она машинально. — А ты кто такая? — «Никто не встанет между мной и Серебряным Кристаллом!» — Почему у тебя причёска такая же, как у меня?  
— Это я — Усаги! Усаги Цукино! И это моя причёска!  
«Это имя... Эта причёска... и синие глаза... Неужели это мама?!»  
— Раз ты — Усаги Цукино... отдай мне Серебряный Кристалл! Быстро! — не придумав ничего лучше, потребовала девочка и выхватила игрушечный пистолет. Не-мама уставилась на неё с настоящим ужасом. — Пистолет настоящий, — добавила девочка, чтобы развить успех. — Если ты не отдашь его мне...  
Её схватили сзади и подняли в воздух. От неожиданности она нажала на курок. Не-мама вскрикнула. Вырвавшись из чужих рук, девочка бросилась бежать.

Сначала ей показалось, что она вернулась домой. В тридцатом веке был почти такой же парк. Сев на качели, девочка оттолкнулась ногами и всхлипнула. Всё должно было быть не так! Она попала не туда. То есть туда, но неправильно. Сейлор Мун уже нашла Серебряный Кристалл и не собиралась его отдавать. «Мама, прости, я не могу спасти тебя. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Нельзя отбирать у Сейлор Мун Серебряный Кристалл, так только злодеи поступают. Мама, прости, что я повела себя как злодейка, я не хотела, я просто так растерялась... Мама, прости меня, пожалуйста».  
Она услышала голос и не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. «Чибиуса»? Маленькая Уса? Девочка обернулась и увидела папу. Он был таким же, как дома, только в другом костюме. Папа думал, что она была просто какой-то заблудившейся девочкой. Девочка послушно вложила ладошку в протянутую руку и, не удержавшись, прижалась к нему. Даже если он не узнавал её, он всё равно был её папой.  
Они хотели знать, кто она и откуда знает о Серебряном Кристалле. Девочка сжимала губы, боясь, что не выдержит и назовёт папу папой или спросит, как эта суетливая девушка рядом с ним может быть её мамой. Усаги Цукино из двадцатого века оказалась совсем непохожа ни на королеву, ни на Сейлор Мун из папиных рассказов. Папа называл её неправильным именем. Не то чтобы в имени «Чибиуса» было что-то плохое, но это не было её имя!  
Она не знала, как вести себя с этими незнакомцами со знакомыми лицами. Она не знала, как получить Серебряный Кристалл, если он уже у мамы, а без него возвращаться домой не имело смысла. Здесь же ей было некуда идти и, что самое страшное, нечего есть. Раньше она брала еду в магазинах, но здесь, при живых продавцах, это было бы воровством. Жаль, что ей не пришло в голову взять деньги из кассы. Или ограбить банк.  
Сидеть у папы на руках было приятно, хотя девочка не знала, куда её несут. В детский дом? Нет, кажется, потерявшихся детей полагается сдавать в полицию. В любом случае это означало, что ей не придётся ночевать на улице и воровать. Но она окажется далеко от Серебряного Кристалла...  
Вынырнув из размышлений, девочка обнаружила себя рядом с табличкой «Цукино» на заборе. Папа решил, что она испугалась. Ещё одна неправильность. Конечно, девочка не боялась Луну! Просто неприятно было видеть, что и она её не узнаёт.  
Если это дом мамы, то эти люди — бабушка и дедушка? Женщина подошла ближе и наклонилась, рассматривая её. Ласково улыбнулась, щуря красные глаза. Розовые волосы водопадом струились по обе стороны от её лица, и девочка не могла отвести взгляда. «Это — моя бабушка? Она... не такая красивая, как мама. Но она похожа на маму и на меня. Если бы она жила во дворце, никто бы не подумал, что я — ненастоящая принцесса. И она такая добрая...»  
Изнутри дома пахло чем-то вкусным. Скоро они закончат рассматривать Луну-Пи и пойдут ужинать. Они будут сидеть за столом и есть горячую еду с тарелок. Девочка попыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз так ужинала. «А что, если... я останусь здесь? Эта приветливая женщина станет моей тётей. Можно будет понаблюдать за Усаги Цукино и понять, правда ли это мама. Я даже согласна зваться Чибиусой».  
У девочки, которую больше некому было звать ни Маленькой Леди, ни принцессой, начиналась новая жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> http://sailorheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/178608462621/chibiusa-inherited-pink-hair-and-red-eyes-from


End file.
